Maria Balderas (1857-1934)
}} The principal sources of information about Doña Maria ( a.k.a "Biyay") Balderas y Baviera (1857-1934) are the Canonical Books of the St. John the Baptist Roman Catholic Parish of Banate, Iloilo, Philippines. Entry no. 108 of the Church's Burial Registry (from the years 1910 to 1935) records the internment of the body of her daughter Clara Madrid at the parish Cemetery, on 9 November 1913. The record shows the name of her husband Don Marcelo Madrid, as well as his parents Timoteo Madrid and Francisca of Barcelona, Spain. The registry also indicates that Doña Apolonia Baviera y Barte (1828-1913) and Don Martin Balderas were the parents of Doña Maria. and Don Marcelo Madrid y Alguevar).]] The same page of the above-mentioned Burial Registry also shows, in Entry no. 107, that Doña Apolonia Baviera y Barte (1828-1913) died earlier in that year and was buried in the Parish Cemetery, on 4 August. This source gives information about the maternal ancestors of Doña Maria, indicating that she is the great granddaughter of Don Felix Baviera (the First Gobernadorcillo of Banate, Iloilo in 1837)Cf. Fr. Juan Fernandez, O.S.A, Monografias de los pueblos de la isla de Panay in Monographs of the Towns of Panay, Iloilo City: University of San Augustine, 2006, pp. 64 and 158. and his wife Doña Rita, through their son Don Francisco Baviera, in his marriage to Doña Juana Barte. [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Principal%C3%ADa (Cf. also Principalía.)] The burial registry of Don Marcelo Madrid in the Roman Catholic Cemetery of Banate, dated 1 August 1921, mentions that he was married to Doña Maria Balderas. Two years after the death of Don Marcelo, her husband, their daughter Josefina was married to Francisco Brillantes (1892-1981), descendant of Don Tomas Juanico, another Gobernadorcillo of Banate, Iloilo.The page of Local Election Results of 1855 (retrieved from the National Archives in Manila), showing the list of elected town Officials (chosen by their respective Principales, from among their own class) for the towns of Barotac Viejo, Ajuy, Banate and Anilao. This document also indicates that Don Tomas Juanico was elected as Gobernadorcillo by the Principales of Banate on that year. The marriage was registered in the Parish Canonical Book, on 7 January 1923. This record of marriage, mentions again the names of the couple Don Marcelo Madrid and Doña Maria Balderas y Baviera.Marriage Registry of Josefina Balderas Madrid to Francisco Pealgio Brillantes. The Canonical Book record of St. john the Baptist Roman Catholic Parish of banate, Iloilo marks the wedding on 7 January 1921. It indicates that the parents of Josefina are Marcelo Madrid and Maria Balderas. Doña Maria's record of burial in the Catholic cemetery of Banate, on 16 September 1934, says that she was seventy-seven years of age when she died, and that her parents are Doña Apolonia Baviera y Barte (1828-1913) and Don Martin Balderas. The children of Doña Maria Balderas y Baviera and Don Marcelo Madrid are the following: * Clara Madrid y Balderas (1889-1913) * Serafin Madrid y Balderas * Pilar Badilla née Madrid y Balderas * Josefina Brillantes née Madrid y Balderas (30 August 1902 - 6 September 1976)Marriage Registry of Josefina Balderas Madrid to Francisco Pealgio Brillantes. The Canonical Book record of St. john the Baptist Roman Catholic Parish of banate, Iloilo marks the wedding on 7 January 1921. It indicates that the parents of Josefina are Marcelo Madrid and Maria Balderas. Sibblings The Canonical Books of St. John the Baptist Roman Catholic Parish in Banate register the burials of the following sibblings of Doña Maria Balderas y Baviera. All of which mention the names of the couple as their parents: * Maxima (a.k.a. Ima) Gonzalez née Balderas y Baviera; married to Felipe Jalandoni Gonzales of Jaro, Iloilo; buried in the Roman Catholic Cemetery of Banate. * Susana Balderas y Baviera, married to a member of the Fuentes Family. * Cirila (Lilay) Balderas y Baviera, married to Don Florencio Villaluz - Spaniard, who was one of the vecinos distinguidos of Banate during the Spanish Era.Fray Agapito Lope Manuscript 1911, p. 1.Fray Agapito Lope Manuscript 1911, p. 2. Don Florencio Villaluz, Don Marcelo Madrid (his brother in law) and Don Eugenio Badilla were the only three notable citizens of Banate during the Spanish colonial period listed by the Annual Report of Philippine Commission to the President of the United States among the first officials of of the town at the beginning of the American regime in the Country, when peace was attained in 1901, at the end of the Spanish rule and after the Filipino-American War. Annual report of the Philippine Commission / Bureau of Insular Affairs, War Department to the President of the United States, Washington D.C.: 1901, Vol. I, p. 130. https://archive.org/stream/reportunitedsta02unkngoog#page/n158/mode/2up/search/Banate Later, Don Florencio also served as the President of the town of Banate, from 1905-1907). * Diosdada Balderas y Baviera, married to a Bacaling male. Ancestors of the Aguilar and Delicana brances of the Clan. * Estemidada Balderas y Baviera (1862-1948), died on 28 September 1948 at the age of 86 years old, and buried on 6 October 1948. * Matea Balderas y Baviera; remained unmarried; buried in the Roman Catholic Cemetery in Banate. * Luisa Balderas y Baviera (1863-1913) married to Wensislao Maravilla, buried in the Roman Catholic Cemetery of Banate, on 17 March 1913. * Simplicio Balderas y Baviera, married to Isabel Fuentes (cf. Burial Register, dated 4 October 1919, of Jesusa Balderas y Fuentes, aged 20 years). Genealogy ***'Don Martin Balderas', Principal and Gobernadorcillo of Banate; m. Doña Apolonia Baviera (1828-1913) , Principala of Banate, sole heiress of Don Felix Baviera; lived in Banate. ****'Doña Maria Balderas y Baviera(1857-1934)', Principala of Banate; m. Don Marcelo Madrid y Alguevar of Barcelona, Spain (1859-1921); lived in Banate. ***'Doña Apolonia Baviera (1828-1913)', Principala of Banate; m. Don Martin Balderas, Principal and Gobernadorcillo of Banate; lived in Banate; died in 1913 at the age of 85 years old, and buried in the local Catholic Cemetery, on 4 August 1913. **'Don Francisco Baviera', son of Don Felix Baviera and Doña Rita; m. Doña Juana Barte; lived in Banate. *'Don Felix Baviera', Principal and First Gobernadorcillo of Banate in 1837; m. Doña Rita Baviera; lived in Banate. Notes and references Notes: Category:Principalía